


Eve

by brokeandgorges



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, hansol-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeandgorges/pseuds/brokeandgorges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the starless night, the boys found warmth in each other.</p>
<p>	 “Every day is war with all of us in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>|for #toppdoggchristmas event on tumblr|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing here. but ive written at several other places before. honestly, i havent write for nearly two years. and this #toppdoggchristmas event kind of gives me a push to write again. there are possible oocs, and non-canons and inconsistencies and errors here and there. i will get back to correct them when im not busy again.  
> for the meantime, i hope y'all enjoy~

                The night is the coldest they had experience in the last few years. Snow had fallen a few weeks earlier and continued so for days to come, slowly covering the landscape with white shades. The short black haired male boots leave prints as he walks down the street in small hurried steps.

            He pulls his arms tightly around a pink paper bag, pressing it against his chest, as he crosses a small street. His little gloved hands settle at the crook of his arm to keep heat from escaping – and also ensure the safety of the bag’s content.

            Just as he takes a left turn at a small junction, his right pocket vibrates, and English words screamed into the cold, silent air. His lips twitch. Without stopping his steps, he reluctantly pulled his right hand, away from the comfortable warmth, and reached for the vibrating device.

            He swipes the screen and a loud scream escapes the stereo speakers before he can put the phone near his ear.

            “Hello, Hansol,” is what greets him.

            A tiny grunt left Hansol’s lips. “What?”

            “Where are you? They have started doing the tree.” The caller’s voice rises and falls between the background noises.

            “I’m coming, I’m coming. Almost there. Don’t let them finish without me!” Hansol reminds the caller with a small shriek at the end.

            “But you need to come fast. I can’t guarantee…”

            “Seo Sangwon…” Hansol calls.

            The line falls silent except for a cry calling for Byungjoo. Then there is a sigh. “OK, OK. But come fast, you know them…”

            “I’m literally in front of the door,” Hansol ensures.

            Technically, he isn’t in front of the door. Well, not yet. But if we are to assume the displacement of where he is to where the front of the door is and taking into account the rotation of the Earth on its axis and his propagation, he quite may possibly maybe as well be in front of the door.

            He scoffed at his line of reasoning. _Nice bullshitting there, Hansol._

            After another turn down the corner of houses, he reaches a tall building, grey and dim except for one window, and leaps onto the stairs leading to the lobby. He presses the button on the wall and is grateful when the lift opened immediately. The ride up feels like it takes forever but he knew that’s just him being anxious. It may only take a minute before the lift bell rings, the lift opens and Hansol leaps out. His shuffling increases in intensity and when he reaches the door, thankful it is unlocked, he pulls the handle and cries, “I made it!”

            And then there is a BAM, an OOF and then dead silence.

 

 

            This Christmas Eve is weirdly a silent night. The streets are almost empty and the sky is as black as Hansol’s wardrobe. Maybe it’s because this winter is the coldest they’ve had. Maybe everyone decide to just sleep in or celebrate it with their close ones. But silence doesn’t ring well with a particular small apartment on the 11th floor. It never did during Thanksgiving or New Years, neither any holiday as matter of fact. For silence to manage to fall unto the apartment’s residences – even if it is for a mere minutes – is a miracle in itself.

            Hansol reaches out for the object that greeted him face on. _Snorts._ The corner of his eye twitches. _Cackles._ He looks at the object and identifies it as the couch’s pillow.

            “YAH WHAT THE HELL?”

            And the entire apartment burst into a laughing fit. The first person Hansol spots is a cotton candy-haired, on the floor and clutching his sides. Down the corridor where the living room is, are a few members of the group each in their own hysterical fit.

            Hansol proceeds to take off his boots, keeping it to one side of the floor that hasn’t been taken over by a mess of sprawling shoes and walks into the living room. His eyes swiftly scan the room, looking for a particular person and when he found him, he slams the pillow on his head.

            “Ow,” Sanggyun cries in between his laugh.

           From the lack of protest coming from Sanggyun, Hansol knows he has guessed the right prankster. They’re all little troublemakers, no doubt, but from the way Sehyuk is by the door and both Byungjoo and Jiho is at the couch, the only possible culprit is the youngest one who was bending over right in front of the corridor.

            Hansol pulls a satisfied smirk and looks around the living room. In the corner, near the sliding door to the balcony, is a tree nowhere near done decorated. By the foot of the tree, are assortments of ornaments lying in a cluster. A sense of relief washes over Hansol.

            “Hansol, can you help me with this?”

            Hansol turns to search for the distant voice who called him. He doesn’t hear it earlier when he arrived because of the irritation buzzing in his ear but he can hear now, sizzling sounds coming from the kitchen. So, he leaves the goofball team back to tearing apart the living room, and goes into the kitchen.

 

 

            There are a few dishes on the counter, steamy and vibrant, ready to be devoured and other ingredients lying around. Hansol figures the reason Hojoon let the others halfway done destroying the apartment. Well, it’s either that or them ravaging the foods Hojoon made. Anyone can see the obvious choice.

            Hansol put aside his bags and jacket and sneak up on Hojoon. He places his chin on Hojoon’s shoulder and draws a cute, “Hojoon-ah~”

            Hojoon doesn’t flinch, not a tiny bit. He hums and leans slightly against Hansol’s head. “Can you help clean up? I’m almost done,” Hojoon requests, hands still busy working up the dish on the stove.

            Hansol looks around with a pout. There are all kind of soy sauce bottles, peppers, herbs and spices lying at just about any possible spaces in the kitchen. Raw ingredients, vegetables and meat fill the sink. His eyes drawled towards the towering dirty dishes next to it and he let out a loud sigh.

            He proceeds to clearing the counters first and putting away the bottles and dry ingredients. “It’s like we’re gonna feed soldiers back from war,” Hansol muttered as he tucks ketchup bottles into the lower cabinet.

            The pot clanks and sizzles as Hojoon stirs the red gravy. “Every day is war with all of us in here.”

            Hansol hums in acknowledgment. Nothing but the truth.

            Silence doesn’t get a chance to step in and surrounds the two males in the kitchen when a voice called out to Hansol. “Hansol-ah~” a torso bumped into Hansol’s back as he is putting pepper bottles into the upper cabinet.

            “What took you so long?” The attacker snuggled into Hansol’s back.

            Just from the voice, Hansol knows who it is. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that the person who is annoyingly draping his entire body on Hansol is a certain blond-haired. _Cute._ Hansol lets a small smile stretches across his face as he feels warmth spreading through every joint and nerves. “What.” He nudges the blond and moves to the counter.

            Hansol can feel the attacker pouting, pulling his puppy-eyes card behind him. He tries to ignore him by busying himself with cleaning the counter but Hansol knows it himself it’s useless. His eyes roll in annoyance because it’s annoying, _so so annoying_ how he cannot treat the person badly.

            “Don’t just stand there. Come and help me,” Hansol calls the blonde-haired.

            A goofy smile stretched across Byungjoo’s face as he scoots towards Hansol.

            “Oh, Hansol. You’ve arrived.”

            Hansol looks up and sees Sangdo carrying grocery bags in both his hands. Sangwon comes a few seconds later panting desperately as he gathers every bit of his energy left to drag the groceries bags into the kitchen.

            “Sangwon,” Hansol chided. He has forgotten about the younger one. So much has happened the moment he stepped into the apartment that he doesn’t realize someone is missing.

            Sangwon looks up once he rests his hands on the counter for support. “OH! Hansollie,” he manages in between his breathes. “You made it!”

            It amazes Hansol how Sangwon can still sound so cheerful despite already turning red from exhaustion. Hansol sends an equally cheerful smile back at him before returning to his chores.

            “You’re back,” Hojoon chimes, almost nonchalant.

           Sangdo starts taking out groceries out of the plastic bags as he says, “I got us some drinks and ice…and…do we need chocolate?” He holds up a few packs of snacks. “I don’t know but you know…”

            “We got ice cream too!” Sangwon adds.

            “Yeah and no one touch it until after dinner,” Sangdo quickly reminds everyone in the vicinity. Ten over ten he also meant it at _everyone_ in the apartment.

            Hojoon gives them a once-over and muttered, “Yeah I think that’s fine.”

            Then he returns to this dish and stirs it once more before holding up the ladle. “Come and taste this,” Hojoon calls.

            Sangdo stops his current task and steps towards Hojoon. He leans in next to Hojoon and licks the red gravy on the ladle that Hojoon holds. His tongue moves around, a long hum comes from between Sangdo’s lips and a few seconds passes before he nods. “Spicy.”

            Hojoon keeps looking at Sangdo as he continues to hum again. There is always something more when Sangdo hums.

            “I like it.” He finally says.

            Hojoon’s eyes glimmer. “Really?” he asks but doesn’t wait for an answer as he starts finishing the dish.

 

 

            The foods are left for a while as everyone gathers around the small Christmas tree. Glitter balls and ornaments start to be hung. A little snow angel dangles at the edge of a branch. Someone sneaks in a few unconventional decorations. There are a pair of Christmas themed bikinis and pizza ornaments seen somewhere. Red, white and gold hues start to fill up the tree. In between the chaos, Hansol hangs a few of his own ornaments that he brought. He made sure it was discreet enough, no one notices him hanging them.

            With ten people working with a comparatively small tree, they don’t take a long time to finish. Once all the ornaments have run out, everyone stops and take a step back to revel in their masterpiece.

            Honestly, it is too much of everything. It looks messy and disoriented but no one complains. Everyone has a smile on their face and satisfied sighs and that is all that matters.

            “WAH,” most of them say in unison. _Most_ because a particular blond loves being extra and opt to screaming instead.

            “I want to put on the star!” Sangwon cries.

            Sanggyun protests. “Hey…”

            “We’re missing someone,” Sehyuk says. “Let’s wait for them.”

            There is an awkward silence lingering in the air. There is only three other person who aren’t with them. And the thought of that brings a bittersweet taste in their mouth.

            _Ring_. The bell rings. Everyone stares at the door. No one moves except Sehyuk. He pulls the door open and in comes a person carrying a few small bags. A large grin plasters on the guest’s face.

            “I hope I’m not late,” he says.

            The silence stays but the awkward tension leaves. Sangwon moves first, greeting the person with his usual high energy. Then Sanggyun falls in line.

            “You’re late as fuck.”

            Then Hansol…

            “The food’s getting cold.”

            …and Taeyang, and Yooncheol…

            “Hey! Is that for me?”

            …and Hojoon, Sangdo…

            “Let him breathe. Come in first.”

            …Byungjoo and Jiho…

            “Hurry! We need to put the star!”

            Someone pulled the guest in without giving him a chance to shove his shoes off or hang his coat. He stumbles and slips as he walks into the living room, leaving a trail of snow behind. It doesn’t occur to them that the snow will melt and ruin the wooden floor nor does Hojoon or Sehyuk remember to remind them of the trail. Everyone is thrilled to have the guest with them that night.

            “Jin Hyosang! Why didn’t you say you are coming?” Hansol nudged the guest in a friendly gesture.

            Hyosang smiled. He let the sound of his name being called out by friend vibrates through his bones before answering. “I thought I surprised you all,” he bats his eyelashes. He received a ‘tch’ from Byungjoo instead.

            “Look! It’s a TD ornament!” Sanggyun cried.

            He points at a lone dangling silver ornament. The group crowded around the silver and ‘oo’ed and ‘aah’ed in astonishment.

            “Nice!” Sangwon holds the ornament.

            It is a silver of the group’s acronym, TD, with little swirls of engravings in the middle of the letters and thirteen Blue Jay’s circling the letters. The silver is definitely a specially customized work. And even with their peasant eyes they can tell such intricacies require time, effort and money. Now everyone wants to know who would go out of their way to have this done.

            “Who hung this?” Sehyuk asks no one in particular.

            “Ah, I’m hungry~ Come on let’s eat.” Hansol cries and grabs Byungjoo’s arms.

            The mention of ‘eat’ switches off the boys’ train of thoughts simultaneously. Sehyuk’s question is forgotten and the TD ornament left behind. The only thing that plays in their mind is food. Hansol quietly sigh, relieved.

            Out the window, snow falls slowly, almost fleeting, gracing the presence of Christmas. They eat, they talk, they laugh. When the clock strikes twelve, they cheer and exchange gifts. Hansol makes sure the gifts he brought in his pink bag reach everyone – by that, he means _everyone_.

            Hansol also decides to give Byungjoo two presents. A set of briefs because Byungjoo has been wearing his and Hansol figures if they are going to go that deep and share underwear, they might as well have some cute ones. Another is a lip tint because Byungjoo looks beautiful the last time he wears them. In the end, Hansol decides to give both because the only one losing is Hansol himself if he doesn't give Byungjoo both.

            After one round, two presents are left in the bag untouched.

            Then they eat some more into the night. Even until the clock strike past midnight, laughter and chatters can still be heard from the small apartment on the eleventh floor.

            On that night, they celebrate and appreciate everyone in their life. Even though they pray to different gods and believe in different beliefs, in some way, they still wishes for the same thing. They wish for more days like today, where they are happy, yet not quite content, but still accept that some of them have different paths ahead. They wish for brighter futures and successes to come.

            They’re not complete – not yet. But they will.

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3 thank you for reading


End file.
